Fairy Where You Going? (Hiatus)
by SuzyQBeats
Summary: I expected that cat to leave in the morning, instead, I'm somehow in a world full of Magic and Guilds! I'm actually twenty yet when I go to bed I'm a seven-year-old girl practicing magic to stay alive in one of my favorite manga? No cool,
1. Black Cat

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Fairy Tail**

* * *

Life as it is now is boring. This dark room I'm in is boring yet comfortable. My bed sheets were plain, one color, my room itself is boring. Boring is not always bad, though, I enjoy the comfort of my own plain room. There's nothing to distract me from my miserable plain thoughts in my room. My current life can be described in one word, unfortunately.

That word is Dull.

There is no excitement; no job, no money of my own, no house, no boyfriend, no school, no _adventure_. Definitely no friends, I'm considered socially awkward by my peers and a Yankee during my school years. I guess I did kind of expect people to have that sort of opinion of me when they saw that I was wearing a long skirt instead of those short skirts those over girls wore. They were so easily to just flip up or when the wind blow their skirts would fly up. The thought of others beside myself looking at my body creeped me out.

Through all my years of school, I'd never been asked out by any boy. Even the ones that didn't know me would decide that there is apparently something wrong with me and showed no interest in me. Not that I had a problem with that, though. Judging from the distractions they always seemed to cause those girls in my old school I could conclude that it was just a waste of my time.

Once I'd finished high school in the top ten percentage, I'd decided to just take a break from school instead of just moving right on into college. Honestly, I wasn't ready for college, heck I'm not even ready to be considered a grown up yet. Sadly time couldn't seem to understand my disdain of growing old and moving out.

I could, I have all the right equipment I need. I have a rich father and a loving mother. I could easily just ask my father for money and he'd gladly give it to me.

The kind old man, bless his frail heart.

My mother, on the other hand, would disagree with my decision of receiving money from Dad. She believes strongly that I should have to work for my livings instead of just mooching off of their lives. I know she only wants the best for me, but at the same time, I couldn't bring myself to even care enough. Even if I really tried to I couldn't care, my body and mind wouldn't let me care. Instead, I had anxiety attacks because my body would deem it's afraid of something and just go haywire. Bothersome and unwanted, It annoys me beyond belief and honestly I could admit I'm also frustrated about it too.

I don't want anxiety attacks.

I still kind of wonder what a boyfriend would have been like. I mean if they make such a distraction for females they must be doing something right...right? I guess I'll know someday, I'm only twenty years old, I have time to let love find me. I'm certainly not about to go looking for love, I'm not that desperate for one. The very idea of me actually going out to look for love is hilarious by itself in all ways.

Unfolding my arms from beneath my head I rolled over onto my side and close my eyes. My room is so quiet, it's lonely. I have no company to annoy, my profession, and it is becoming a bit chilly in here. The only sounds I could hear were coming from the air-conditioner installed in my window I'd asked for during the summer. It was loud but I didn't mind, though, I can't sleep without there being at least some noise in my room plus it kept my room cold.

"I don't like feeling cold and lonely together," I mumbled sitting up from my laid out position I slowly walked to the kitchen. The floors didn't creak or make any noise while I walked. It was just the sound of my breathing I could hear loudly in my ears.

I started to snap my fingers and hum a random tune quietly.

Pulling open the refrigerator I looked around and saw nothing that particularly stood out to me that grabbed my attention. Closing it back I moved to the cabinets and saw that we still had one package of pop tarts left in the box. I grabbed it and moved onto the living room careful not to make any noise. Mom doesn't like to be woken up late at night for trivial things like this.

My mother is a very vindictive and extremely frightening woman.

Sitting down on the floor by the window I opened the pop tart container and take a small bite out of it.

Leaning against the window seal I moved the curtains and blinds so I could see out the window but outsiders couldn't see into the house.

I quietly munched on my 'junk-food' watching the world outside my window. The neighborhood was relatively quiet, except for the very last house on this road. Unsurprisingly, though, that house was always loud. Day and night, I may have developed a dislike for that, though. It never seemed to have a dull moment in that house, it doesn't seem lonely.

I don't want to be lonely. I am, though, it's a sad but true fact.

I allowed my eyes to follow a car passing before they just looked at whatever around the outside. From the smallest details of the grass onto the cars parked in driveways to house details, finally onto a cat. It wasn't a strange cat per say, it was just another cat outside minding its own business, sitting on the yellow ugly car Mom had brought for me when I'd graduated. She knew I couldn't stand the color yellow.

As I said she's a vindictive woman.

Finishing off the last off my pop-tart I crossed my arms leaning my chin on my folded arms and closed my eyes. I had wanted a pet during my younger days, Mom wouldn't allow me to get one, though. She was spouting stuff about how I wouldn't feed it and how I would neglect to show the cat love. None of the things she'd said was wrong, though.

The things that woman knew about me.

I opened my eyes again and saw that the cat on top of the car had now moved in front of the window and was staring at . The. Face.

I let out a small squeal before shutting the curtains and blinds quickly and scrambling back to my room as fast as I could. I then dove under my sheets pulling the sheets over my head shaking in fear. I know what I did is very much childish but I couldn't help myself. Cats freak me out and when I see one close up and staring at me through a window all creepy like then heck yeah I'd be scared.

I'm just silently praying that I don't have an anxiety attack. I really didn't want to have an another attack this late at night.

I began to try and even out my breath and calm down my rapid breathing. Using the breathing methods my medical professional that my had hired to especially help me extra I began to calm back down. The things money can buy huh?

I began to calm back down. I pulled the sheets back down from over my head, opened my eyes glancing around the room. Nothing as far as my eyes could see. I closed back my eyes resting my head on the cold pillow. Pulling my covers up to my shoulders turning on my side I laid there listening to the sound of my air-conditioner and feeling comfortable once again in my dark, cold, plain room.

* * *

"Honey, it's time to get up! It's already in the afternoon **and** you have an interview for a job today! Which you'll not be late for!"

I shot up in my bed and looked at my alarm clock.

 _3:18 a.m_

I groaned before flopping back down in my bed pulling the covers back over my head yawning. I still have at least another good ten minutes before I have to get ready for the interview. I'll use those beautiful minutes the most I can.

"Honey, you up!?" Mom asked loudly knocking on the door.

She knows I don't like waking up before I plan to be awoken. She knows that I have another ten minutes because she's the one that helped get me the interview in the first place.

Burying my face in my pillow further attempting to fall back asleep again. Mom must have known this because she continued to knock on my door and spoke about random junk we both knew isn't important.

Mom's being vindictive and for once I have no clue why. It's spooky, to be honest.

"Let me sleep, Mommy!" I moaned out in despair.

My poor sleep.

I could practically feel her pleasure at my misery from through the door. Unable to go back to sleep, I grumbled and tossed the cover to the side. Placing my feet firmly on the floor I stood up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm up!" I shouted. Staring at myself in the mirror and frowned. Still my tangled ugly _yellow_ hair, acne scarring, chubby face, and a **blah** figure. Still just the same old Kansai like always. No matter if I try to change it, my figure will stay the same old, same old.

"Stupid metabolism.." murmuring insults under my breath I began to go through my morning routine of brushing my teeth, showering, then soak in hot water, brush my teeth, and start getting dressed.

Grabbing my toothbrush, I felt a chill crawl up my spine. I looked at the brush and saw that instead of my pink color stripes on my toothbrush it was yellow. I had grabbed Mom's toothbrush in place of mine.

Throwing the toothbrush in the trashcan glaring at it I picked up my pink one and begun to brush my teeth.

Setting my toothbrush back down I began to take off my clothes when Mom walked into the bathroom, looked into the trashcan and looked back up at me. She brought her hand up and yanked me over the back of the head.

Grabbing my head and covering my cleavage with the other I stared at her since I couldn't glare at her. She's my Mom, glaring isn't going to get me anywhere but in trouble.

"It was yellow, it had to go." I reasoned taking off my pants getting into the shower.

She's my mom so I'm cool with her seeing me naked, after all, she's the woman that gave birth to me. I was nude then and we're both girls, I don't see the problem.

"I already picked out your clothes for you. Get cleaned up and I'll help you get pretty." Mom said grabbing the detangler brush and started to brush out her hair.

"Mom, I already have my clothes picked out for this interview," I whined washing my back. The strawberry soap is amazing and the scent lasts a long time. I love it.

"Yes, but knowing you it's a simple pair of pants and a shirt." Mom accused leaning against the sink looking at me lovingly.

I moved onto washing my arms. "I think some of the simplest things can be the best things in life Mom," I said shrugging my shoulder.

Mom sighed and cupped my face between her soft hands. "Honeybee, I just want you to get this job. You've always wanted this job since you were just a little mushroom. I just want the best for you, now is that so bad Honeybee?" Mom asked softly looking me in the eyes.

I groaned in despair. "No, it's not. I'll wear the clothes." I said giving in. Mom's face immediately grow into a smug smile.

"I know you'd agree with me." She then kissed my cheek and hugged me.

I was beginning to feel awkward. Even though I was cool with her being in the bathroom while I bathed, making skin contact with her is a whole other story, though. I wiggled around uncomfortably before gently pushing her back. "Mom, I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable making skin contact when I'm naked," I said blushing embarrassed.

"Oops! I'll leave the clothes on your bed and let you go ahead and get dressed." Mom said and hurried out of the bathroom closing the door behind herself.

Letting out a breath I looked down at my chest. I may have been a size G but that didn't help me in any way of getting a boyfriend. I started to wash my chest. My breasts were soft and bouncy, I loved them a lot.

* * *

"No way," I said sitting at the kitchen table eating my plate of food Mom had made for me. I had changed into the clothes that she wanted me to but this right here. No, I just couldn't bring myself to put it in my hair.

"Honey, it's only a pink flower. It's more feminine than _that_." Mom said holding the flower in her hands frowning at the wilted flower I'd put into my hair. A flower is a flower, I don't get the point of wearing a healthy one when I already have one. Even though it's not healthy and alive.

"A flower is a flower," I said munching down on my sausage.

"Honey because I know you're going to fight me tooth and nail about not wearing this flower as your mother I'm telling you to put it in your hair." Mom ordered.

I cleaned my hands with a napkin and reached for the flower. "Well since you put it that way.." I said putting the flower into my hair in a position where it wouldn't fall out during the interview.

"Good and when you come back I'd like to watch some more of that Fairy Tail anime you were showing me yesterday." Mom said picking up my dish and hers setting them in the sink. I'm sure she'll have Mr. Bob to wash them later when he wakes up.

He's the butler, he particularly takes cares of everything around the house when Mom and I don't feel like doing it. He says he enjoys working for us, though.

is a hot man around the age of 34. I loved that man, he doesn't even look that old either. He only just happens to fourteen years older than me. That isn't so bad, I could totally make that relationship work. If he didn't already have a girlfriend that he supposedly loved.

"Honey?" Mom asked concerned.

I blinked confused at her tone looking up at her. "Yeah?" I asked.

"You're going to be late." Mom deadpanned realizing I'd just zoned out again.

I looked down at my watch around my wrist.

 _6:23 P.M_

"I'm going to be late!" I shrieked running out of the kitchen grabbing my purse and coat I dashed for the door.

"That's what I just said.." I heard Mom giggling in the kitchen.

She could have told me sooner that I'd dozed off. I don't know why she likes to wait a million years before actually snapping me out of it.

"Love you! See ya later tonight." I called to the kitchen and leaving the house not wait for a reply from mom.

I hopped around trying to fix my shoe on my foot while holding my jacket and purse from falling off me. Finally getting my shoe on I quickly headed for that _**ugly**_ yellow colored car.

"Headed to another interview?" My neighbor called over. She's a very nice old lady that's been nothing but kind to us ever since we moved into this house ten years ago.

She's one of the few people that I could stand.

I smiled kindly at her and waved my hands. "Yes, Ma'am! I'm actually running kind of late! Will you also be joining Mom and me for our movie watching night?" I asked opening the car door.

"Oh yes, I'll love to watch that cartoon with the pretty boys again. Be careful driving now!" She exclaimed going back to watering her plants.

I giggled getting into the car. I adjusted my mirror and checked them. Fixing my seat that had somehow been moved forward again. I'm starting to think now that Mom comes out here every night and messes with the seats in my car just to mess with me. I don't like having to fix my seat every time I want to go somewhere. I wanna just get into the car and go to the store to get more food or just go hang out at places alone. By myself, as usual. Nothing new or exciting.

On the way out of the driveway though I saw that same black cat again. This time, it wasn't as scary but it stills is creepy. The cat was staring at me, following the car's every move until I turned down the street.

I'm officially creeped out about cats now.

* * *

"Sir, I'm so sorry I'm late! Is there any way I could still do this interview." I pleaded staring up at him.

It turns out the boss-man was sick today and had left his son to tend to the store in his place. He doesn't look much older than me, though. His black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, he wore a red suit shirt with a black vest over it and his red and white checker pattern tie was tucked under his vest. He wore black suit pants and an apron tied around his waist. His cufflinks were shining and he had on black dress shoes.

He's hot and I'm ugly. I think I'm pregnant. "I don't have time to give you an interview anymore. We're already backed up here and I have too many customaries waiting." He said taking an order from a table then to another. I followed close behind him.

"I really really need this job, though!" I said hoping he'd just give me a chance.

"I'm sorry but I can't." He said and turning around looking at me in the eyes briefly before continuing on to doing his work.

I'm not giving up, though. I won't give up on this job! After all those job interviews I've gone through and have gotten rejected I can't get rejected to this one. I continued to trail behind him. "I'm saying please and I don't often say please ya know," I said matter of factly.

"Good for you but no." He said sarcastically setting food down on tables. I glared at him hoping his head would explode then and there.

"I'll leave for now but I'll be back," I said when he just continued to ignore me completely after ten more tries of getting him to just give me a chance. I walked out of the restaurant and sat down at one of the outside tables. I crossed my legs one over the other leaning my head onto my open palm and closed my eyes.

Maybe I'm just not meant to get a job. Maybe I'm just not meant for anything. I'm not meant for friends, excitement, a boyfriend, or even a job. I'm alone again sitting down at this table. Opening my eyes I saw that there were couples and friends all crowded around at different tables laughing and poking fun at each other.

I wanted that too.

I wiped a tear that had fallen down my cheek and sniffed. I was about to just get up and leave when I felt a soft something rub against my leg. Looking down I saw that it was that black cat again. I reached down too sad to even bother about feeling creeped out by the cat and how it had most likely followed me all the way to this place in the city from my house. I stroked its fur softly absent-mindedly. I leaned my head against my palm again staring at nothing in particularly. I may not have felt as lonely as before but I still felt pretty cruddy.

"I can't believe this...oh wait, yes I can," I mumbled and sighed softly. Looking back down at the cat I smiled. It turned its head up at met and purred rubbing its head back against my leg again.

I grinned thinking of an idea.

"Wanna go to the park and sit on the swings?" I asked and it meowed happily. I took that as a yes and picked the kitty up and got up from my seat. Grabbing my purse and my coat walked to my car but before I got into the car I walked to the store window and searched for the dude that was supposed to be giving me and interview. Adjusting the cat in my arms I stuck my tongue out at him and he'd looked my way. I could see that his shoulders shook a little when he turned around. He was laughing at me. Turning around I got into my car and drove away headed towards the park. This isn't me giving up, no I'll definitely be back later tonight before the place closes and ask for another chance.

This isn't me giving up, no I'll definitely be back later tonight before the place closes and ask for another chance.

Even though I had no friends maybe I won't be as lonely as before if I swung with a cat instead of just by myself every day. I could at least give it a try before I dismiss it for nothing, besides this cat is way too cute to be real. Its' fur is soft, but I could still tell through all that fluffy fur that it was skinny and dirty. I'll give it a bath when I get home. I'm certain Mom won't mind me bringing it back home with me for now.

* * *

Here I am again in a cold, dark room; bored and awake. The walls surrounding my room were a simple color, no patterns, no nothing, just plain and dull.

Like my life right now. Dull, lacking interest or excitement. Turning on my side again I closed my eyes but I'm still awake. I had returned to the restaurant before it closed but he still refused to give me another chance. I'd just have to go back tomorrow and plead with him some more or maybe with his Dad to give me another chance if he's back tomorrow. This just isn't fair, why couldn't life be like in those goody-goody cartoons were everything works out in the end. This is just cruel, he could have at least gave me a chance to come back at a later time for an interview.

The feeling of soft newly cleaned fur brushing against my bare stomach tickled me. Giggling softly I pulled the kitty closer to my chest to keep it and myself warm in my cold. My room doesn't feel as plain anymore for some reason now. Even though I hadn't particularly changed anything major inside my room. I had added a small bed for the little kitty and a litter box. Nothing special but that still made a difference. I liked that difference very much.

I had turned on the T.V and placed Fairy Tail into the DVD player. I didn't bother watching it, though, I had mainly only put it on because I was using it to give the room some more light.

"I want more excitement in my life Kane." I murmured half asleep to the cat. I had named the kitty Kane while we were at the park because it always seemed to be interested in at the cane an old man was using to support himself.

"Your wish is my command..." a soft female voice spoke. It was so low and soft I had barely even registered it. I had passed it off as just something my mind had come up with.

I am sleepy after all.

The cat snuggled closer to me and I was quickly asleep not long after.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts in a comment, please. You don't have to but you can if you want to.**

 **I'm currently working on two other stories. Slow updates is a guarantee for now.**

 **Other two stories fandoms- Kamisama Hajimemashita and Dragon Ball**

 **Favorite and Follow.**

 **Reviews are another form of love and nutrients.**


	2. Dreaming Magic

**Favorite and follow story please.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Fairy Tail**

* * *

I opened my eyes but quickly regretted it when I was greeted with the sun rays glaring down into me.

Had Mom snook into my room again and had opened the curtains? I don't know why she would do that though, I don't have school or another one of those boring interviews to go to today. She could have totally just let me sleep a few more minutes instead of waking me up this early.

Agh.

Groaning I turned onto my back placing my hand over my eyes. I went to grab my cover to pull back over my head but instead of grabbing my cover I had met with my clothing and something oddly feeing.

Frowning I began to pat around the area around myself. I felt little bits and pieces of short things. It was cold and moist and some other pieces where prickly. Nothing in my room is moist and prickly. It may be cold but it was definitely not prickly.

I sat up quickly and opened my eyes. The world was blurry all around. I felt my face and found that my glasses were no longer placed onto my face. Patting and feeling the spaces around me it didn't take long before I found my glasses and put them on.

All around me was nature. No, I'm not kidding either. There were trees, bushes, flowers, grass, I could hear the birds chirping through I couldn't see them.

"You're awake,"

I quickly turned around to see that the only thing behind me was Kane, the cat I had brought home with me the other day to keep my company so I wouldn't feel as lonely by myself anymore. I looked around for a human, I couldn't find one though. Looking back at the cat it seemed like it was smiling at me. Grabbing my head in confusion I just continued to search around for another person.

I must just be seeing things. I'm definitely not in a forest surrounded by nature. I'm just dreaming right now, there's no such thing as talking cats. The cat I brought home surely doesn't talk. I turned my body fully around to stare at the cat. Bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them I entered a staring contest with the cat.

"I'm getting annoyed," Kane scoffed licking her paw.

Jumping up to my feet I was quickly behind a tree on the other side of the clearing peeking around it at the talking cat who was just staring at me like I'd grown two heads. "You talk..?" I asked mutedly emotions draining from my voice. My hands and fingers were beginning to shake violently.

"Well aren't you just so smart huh?" the cat talked again mocked me and flicked her tail.

"You answered my question with a question." I stated gripping the tree tightly in hopes that it'd help with my shaking. It only made my shoulder twitch.

"Well duh," Kane deadpanned.

I slide to the ground when my legs gave out from underneath me. My breathing became irregular and my vision blurred. I felt something wet hitting my shoulder and onto my legs.

"Stop panicking you idiot. You're only dreaming right now. Cat's don't talk in your world." Kane said sounding annoyed.

I'm only dreaming? That would make sense of this whole crazy situation wouldn't it? I mean cats can't talk in the real world right? Cats can't hold conversations with humans, no, no they can't. I'm only dreaming. This all is just something my mind has concocted to deal with my anxiety, frustrations, and rejection of not getting the job. That's all this is. A dream, I'll wake up and my cat won't be able to talk to me.

"Good now that you've wasted thirty whole minutes of my cat lives I'll explain the rules of this dream to you but first we'll talk more in my home. Come come human." Kane said and got up from her sitting position and began to walk into the forest surrounding the clearing.

Not wanting to be left alone in my dream by myself anymore I quickly got up and chased after the cat not wanting to get lost in my dream forest. My dreams had a tendency to escalate into nightmares real quick. I mean really quickly, like zero to a hundred.

I didn't bother trying to think about how come the ground seemed so much closer than before. How come my voice seemed so different, more childish and cute. I didn't question why my normally short yellow hair had mysteriously grown down past my shoulder or why my arms were slimmer. No this is only a dream, my dreams were always weird so questioning things in it now is only a waste of my time.

I'm curious though. I've never had a dream about talking sarcastic cats leading me through a forest to their _home_.

"How come everything's so different here? I still have my anxiety attacks but my physical appearance seems different." I asked confused about this whole thing. I get that I'm just dreaming but dreaming or not I don't like being confused about stuff, especially in my own dreams.

"This dream is different from all your other ones you've had so far. In this dream some of the rules of your world have been switched up a little. During your time in this dream you're a human that has magical powers, the magic Lee and myself had picked out for you depends solely on how you use them if they'll actually be helpful to you or not. Also-"

I held up in hands exasperated. "Woah, woah, slow down! What do you mean I have magical powers? Who's this Lee dude? What rules have changed? Is killing allowed and unpunished in this dream? I don't even know how to use magic so how can I possibly learn it now?" I question making wild motions with my hands.

"-you'll need to pay close attention to everything Lee and I say if you don't want to die. You'll teach you from the basics of this world and so forth until we've deemed you ready to actually start using Magic. Lee is my soulmate, he's a gentlemen. No, killing is not acceptable in this world. Learning how to properly use magic could be hard or it could be easy. It all depends on you willingness to learn and pay attention." Kane continued without missing a beat.

I frowned thoughtfully. "What if I don't want this? What if I'm completely content with living my regular boring life with my mom?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

Kane turned around to face me looking at me in the eyes. It felt kind of weird talking to a cat that could understand you neither the less actually talk back to you. Those eyes, her eyes still creeps me out a lot.

"I know you want this. I-"

"How could you possibly know?" I interrupted.

She flicked her tail angrily. "I know this because this is in your dreams, which is all in your mind. So what you know and feel, I know about...dummy." Kane said before she took off in a sprint.

Startled I followed close behind her. I could tell that she was beginning to get annoyed by all the questions so I just decided to follow her instead of blowing her eyes off with questions.

I stop running. Bending over I placed my hands onto my knees taking deep breaths before folding my arms behind my back to help my lungs receive more air. Kane turned around looking at me with a comical expression on her face before she turned back around and kept on walking.

"I can't work with this! You can't even run for more than 3 minutes without stopping! Come back when you're actually taking this seriously." Kane shouted sounding highly aggravated.

I snapped my head to look in her direction shocked. What does she mean come back when I actually take this seriously?! It's not my fault I don't have an athletic body!

Something grabbed my feet and I was pulled under ground before I could even let out a shriek.

* * *

"Ah!" I sat up with a start reaching forward. I heard a loud meow before I grabbed my glasses and quickly jumped off the side. Unfortunately my foot had gotten tangled in the covers while I was sleeping so instead of an epic roll like I'd planned I only face planted onto my wooden floor.

Blinking my eyes slowly I looked around and, thank the Lord, I was back in my room. My curtains had been opened, somebody had paused my Fairy Tail disc on Rogue's face when he and Sting were fighting Natsu. the cat I'd brought home wasn't talking it was just hissing and meowing at me angrily before curling back up under my covers.

I was only dreaming. I'm back home, my cat doesn't talk, I'm taller then myself in that dream, my room is still it's regular cold self like it should be. I feel more natural with my longer legs instead of those short ones. I had more meat on my bones also. I brount my hands up to feel my hair and indeed as I suspected it was back to it's regular shoulder length self.

I signed in relief and smiled.

"Finally awake?" Mom asked leaning against my doorframe smiling with her arms crossed. She pushed off the door walking over to me and proceeded to help me back onto my bed. I stared up at her in wonder. It was like my mind just couldn't fully process that I wasn't dreaming anymore.

I scrunched my face together in thought and that only seemed to make Mom giggle at me. I stared at her in confusion.

"Aww my baby looks so cute when she's thinking." Mom cooed hugging my against her large chest. I started tapping her back when the air around us didn't seem to be able to reach my lungs anymore.

"Sman't breeth," I tried to tell her that I couldn't breath but it just came out in stirred up letters that didn't even make a words. I took a large gamble by pinching her hip on her ticklish spot. She moved back holding her sides laughing. I took large amounts of air at a time. "Mom I couldn't breath! You know your breasts are too big to be hugging somebody as short as me that tight!" I exclaimed blushing. Mom's chest was too big to be real though and it contrasted with her tiny waist and large hips. People always asks if I was really her daughter. Mom's beautiful, Dad's handsome and I'm ugly, it just doesn't mix well I guess.

"Shut up girl-sorry I can't help me!" Mom said folding her arms across her chest and turned her head to the side.

Shaking my head smiling I kneeled on the bed and hugged her around the neck. "Mom you're so weird." I accused smiling and she hugged me back and kissed my cheek before moving away.

I rapidly wiped my cheek off in horror. "Mom gross!" I said and hurried to the bathroom to wash my cheeks. I heard Mom laughing at me before she stopped suddenly.

"Oi, Kansai Labree Kinzuki what is this I'm looking at?" Mom's voice carried all the way to the bathroom and over the rushing water. Turning off the water I held the smart comment I had started to say in my mouth. Mom had used my full name, which I honestly don't like. Peeking my head out of the doorway I saw that Mom was holding the black cat I'd brought home the other day by the back of her neck fur. I looked at Mom's face to see that her eyebrow was twitching like crazy and she was huffing and puffing.

She'll blow your house down. Sorry I couldn't help it…

"It's a cat..?" I said but it ended up coming out like a question instead.

"I see that but _why_ is it in _here_?" she asked gesturing to around my room.

I walked out of the bathroom and took the cat from Mom's arms because she looked like she was only seconds away from tossing the cat out of the window. It immediately began to purr happily in my arms the second I'd took it away from Mom.

Smart kitty, it can sense the danger-zone it'd entered. I might just keep the cat after all now. "Mom, this cat helped me the other day." I said petting the kitty.

"Little girl I told you years ago that you can't have no pets!" Mom said placing her hand on her hip and other was pointing at me.

I sat the cat down on my bed. "Mom I'm twenty years old now, I can have my own pet." I reasoned looking her in the eyes.

"That would be correct if you have a job, pay your own bills, live in your own home, and supplied yourself with food and clothing. Since you're living under this roof here you will follow the rules!" Mom shouted. She was also so passionate about not letting me have any pets.

Gosh.

I turned my head to the side, "Yes ma'am." I mumbled.

Mom grabbed my face and turned it so I was looking at her. "Don't mumbled or speak under your breath when I'm talking to you girl. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Mom said with a dangerous edge to her voice.

Mom never seemed this bad when I tried to bring pets into the house under her watch. She's only like this when the bills come in or when Dad's mom is coming over. "Mom what's wrong? You're madder than normal today. First you're hugging me and next you're shouting at me." I said.

Mom opened the window picked up the cat and tossed her gently onto the trampoline sitting outside my window. She sat back down onto the bed and dropped her head into her hands. "Your Grandmother is coming over and you know she hates cats. If she sees a cat she'll go crazy...then I'm gonna go to jail." Mom said standing up.

I quickly started going around the room pulling out my cloths for today. "You on your own, I have to go to that restaurant interview today." I said hurried.

Mom stood up and started to shake her head. "Oi, you're not leaving me alone with that woman all day!" Mom said a little bit too loudly.

I shrugged my shoulders grinning. "Yes I am," I sang running into the bathroom. Locking the door behind me this time so Mom couldn't get in.

Turning on the shower I heard Mom mumbling words, most likely insults about Grandma. I don't blame her either. Grandma can be a real handful, plus she doesn't like Mom on bit. I'm cool with that though because Grandma loves me, she always gives me some cookies and money when she comes over. Which is pretty often actually now that I think about it. Her and Mom always have the funniest arguments to watch though, I do love watching those two argue. Though that sounds bad, but it's a true fact.

Sadly though Grandma always gets onto me about my weight.

* * *

What kind of satantic work have Mom let into this house?! How could she have let her into my room and just stand there smiling?

"Hey Grandma!" I said giving Grandma a big hug full of bears and teddies.

When I walked out of the bathroom in only in my towel because I had forgotten my underwear. I did not expect to see _Grandma_ waiting for me sitting on my bed looking through my drawers and under my stuff. Grandma had to stop snooping through my belongings when she saw me starting to come out of the bathroom.

Grandma hugged me back and planted a big wet kisses on my cheeks. "Hey there suga! Oh baby let me get a look at you! I haven't seen you in years child!" Grandma said happily and I slowly but reluctantly turned around in a slow motion so Grandma could get a good look at me. Which felt weird because I'm only in a towel. This is Grandma though, if you don't comply she might just rip the towel off of you.

I strongly disagreed with that thought.

Grandma placed her hand on her chin in thought before she grabbed my jelly rolls startling me. "Oh this is no good baby. I see you're gaining a bit more fat." Grandma said with a disappointed tone.

I blushed in embarrassment gently pushing her hands away off of my flabs of fat. "Grandma how about you let me get dressed first…?" I asked hopefully.

Grandma seemed to just notice my lack of clothing. "Sure baby, go right on ahead." she exclaimed happily.

Grandma walked over to Mom and grabbed her hands. Mom looked absolutely miserable at that one moment. "We'll be downstairs in the livingroom. Come join us when you're decent," Grandma said and proceeded to drag a sobbing Mom out of my door.

I quickly locked the door and begun to get dressed as fast as I could. Once I'd gotten on all my clothing I'd looked out of the window at the trampoline. I could easily just jump on it then make my get away quickly in _my_ _oh-so-lovely_ car before Mom or Grandma would even notice I'm gone. Lovely.

Putting my hair in a ponytail and not bothering with makeup or one of the pretty outfits Mom had decided to place onto my dresser again incase I wanted to wear that one today also. Pink and yellow just don't sit well together on me. I jumped out of my window and landed safely onto the trampoline. Though I was still scared like crazy. Rolling off of the trampoline I quickly got into the car.

I got the heck outta that driveway pretty quickly if I do say so myself. I didn't even take notice of the little kitty in the backseat of my car takinga cat-nap.

* * *

"I want strawberry cake and a coffee please." I ordered sitting down at the table the waitress had sat me down at.

"I'll be right back with your order!" The waitress said merrily and left my table.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto my palm. First Grandma comes and calls me fat, now I'm at a restaurant looking at all the people working here wishing I was one of them. I really did want thatjob at that restaurant though. I've always wanted to be an waitress, I've dreamed of being one ever since I'd seen on on TV before. When I'd told Mom and Dad they'd just laughed at me. Probably thinking at that time it was only a silly little child dream. It isn't though. I still want to be a waitress even if it' not at that particular restaurant I'd tried the other day. I'm not saying I'm giving up on that on though, I promised that dude I'd be back for another chance.

I wonder how Mom and Grandma are going to react when they find out I'd ditched them both like there was no tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Grandma wouldn't be staying over the night though. I'll just come back home around seven or six.

The waitress came back placing my order onto my table and left. I sighed blissfully when I grabbed my fork and ate a piece of the strawberry cake. "So good," I mumbled below my breath so nobody else could hear.

"So you enjoy cake?" a familiar voice that sounded oddly amused asked from behind me. Surprised I started to choke on the piece of cake I'd started to swallow. A hand reached out and started to pat my back until I stopped choking. I glared heatedly up at the newcomer before stopping and my facial expression changing from anger to mild shock.

"You're the restaurant guy," I murmured looking up at him. My eyes followed his form until he sat down on the other side of my table. I glared at him again and continued to munch on my cake.

"Restaurant guy..?" he asked confused yet somehow interested as if something amused him.

I nodded my head sagely. "Of course, you're the jerk that didn't interview me the other day." I said chewing on another piece of cake turning my nose up into the air.

I looked back at him when I didn't hear him saying anything back to me. I found that he was sitting there covering his mouth with his hand as if to hold back himself from bursting out laughing. I could feel my eyebrow begin to twitch. "What's so funny?" I asked slightly annoyed that he'd invited himself to just sit at my table. I wasn't completely mad though, at least I had somebody to sit with me.

When he didn't answer me, again, I flicked one of my strawberries at him but he caught it skillfully. Dang he's a ninja would have been my first thought if I wasn't hyped up on sugar and annoyed at the quick bastard. Instead all I could think about was smashing this whole cake into his gleeful face.

He had the nerve to just eat the strawberry too.

I placed a tiny piece that'd fit onto the fork I had. "Eat cake, restaurant jerk.." I mumbled and flicked that at him also. Surprisingly he caught it with his fork and ate that also.

"WTF!" I said surprised. He smirk at me smugly and I grabbed the arm he used to catch the cake. I turned in it in all kinds of direction before looking back up at him squinting my eyes in suspicion. "Are you some kind of ninja from Konoha or something?" I asked getting close to his face referring to the anime Naruto.

"Nope, not even close." He said before suddenly leaning over me. "You know if you just wanted to touch me you could have just told me.." he whispered seductively. I yanked my hand off of his arm as if it was on fire before pushing his head back with my palm blushing.

Stuttering out indigenous words I placed my hands onto my lap. I could already tell being around this dude any longer will only harm my mental state of thinking.

"You know you look very cute when you blushing." He stated boldly entwining his fingers together placing them under his chin. He had the nerve to take some of the icing off of my cake I'd have to pay for.

Definitely harmful. I could feel my eyebrow twitching again before I hit him on his forehead.

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, and Review please.**

 **Tell me your thought about 'Troublesome' so far!**


End file.
